lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PanakesBlossom/MY ULTIMATE SOPHITZ/SOKEEFE RANT!!!
This is a compilation of most of my arguments and counters. SOPHITZ!!! Sophie and Fitz were the two main characters first introduced. As a writer, I know that if THAT happens, something important will happen between the two of them. Fitz actually showed Sophie WHO SHE IS which is something so special, Keefe couldn't touch it. There wouldn't even be a KOTLC series if Fitz hadn't found Sophie. Also, Fitz had been looking for Sophie for SIX WHOLE YEARS before he found her. Therefore, when he found her, it is plausible to conclude that Sophie made a giant impact on his life that only would strengthen their relationship. Fitz was there to lean on when Sophie first came into the Elvin world, when she was struggling with reality. He was calm, steady, and everything she needed (I believe he still is). This situation is comparable to someone COMPLETELY NEW coming to your school from, hmmm, let's say Portugal. They only speak a few words of English and everyone thinks they're weird because they do things differently and can't communicate properly. Would you look out for this kid and help them learn? If you chose to do so, this would form an everlasting relationship. You would always stand up for eachother, do eachother favors, and understand eachothers deepest fears and dreams. This is the relationship that Sophie and Fitz have. It is important, when in a romantic relationship, to understand and respect your partner. Sophie and Fitz have a deep trust and understanding between them.... Which brings me to the next subject. Cognatedom. According to the Cognate article on the Wiki, "Cognates are required to share everything with each other and their bond is based on trust." As of Flashback, Sophie and Fitz have shared everything with eachother. This type of trust is perfect for a relationship. In my opinion, all relationships should be built off of trust. Most successful relationships are built off of trust. Keefe, in Nightfall, breached Sophie's trust many times, not to mention when he joined the Neverseen. I understand that Keefe has grown as character, but the fact remains that Fitz is more reliable and trustworthy as a character. ''' '''I think we should also consider Sophie's feelings in this matter. This is a vitally important thing that most shippers overlook. 'Sophie has had a crush on Fitz since chapter one, book one. She has always had feeling for him, even when she tries to supress them. As is said in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, "Suppressing one's feelings only makes them stronger." It is also important to note that Fitz has always shown respect towards Sophie's power and has never tried to become the dominant person in their relationship. Some may say that Fitz has anger issues, but so does Keefe! The only person who can calm Fitz is Sophie. In more recent books, Sophie and Fitz have become romantically involved, incorporating the very trust spoken of in the previous paragraph into their relationship. As Fitz said, before he kissed Sophie (on the cheek), "Just trust me." ' That's all for now, folks! *Drops mic* There isn't anything normal about their crushes, especially Fitz's. Fitz finally realized he liked Sophie after the Arthropleura almost killed him (Flashback, short story). It's said that it taught him never to take anything for granted. And I guess we could apply this to real life, too. It's hard to grasp our mortality sometimes, to realize that every day on this planet is a gift. And if Fitz realized his love for Sophie on the brink of being gone forever, his crush on Sophie is very special. In the end Flashback, Sophie says something similar in narration. "Or.... maybe that was why she was more tempted try matchmaking than she'd been before. Maybe what was going on with Tam was also a reminder of how quickly the game could change and something super important coud be taken away. And maybe it was better to make sure there could never be something she'd look back at and think, If only I hadn't been so afraid." This is why their crushes- and now their relationship- are special. Because they savor every moment they have, and live every day like it is their last. That's why I ship Fitzphie. Because they truly understand the meaning of life. Counter to the argument a little bit above me... 1. Fitz is not angry at Sophie, he's angry at Alvar. He's still sweet in their relaitonship. If he wasn't like this, the relationship would be t'oo perfect'. There needs to be an issue for Sophie to help him through. 2. Did you forget the whole Alicorn incedent? Fitz was steadying Sophie the whole time. It was only in the last battle that Fitz needed a little steadying, and I think that's fair, considering the circumstances. The both balance eachother out. 3. The short story ends with Fitz promising Biana that he'll try harder to find a perfect moment with Sophie. This shows his complete dedication to her. I think I should add a short Sophitz fact: I think what most fans are overlooking is the fact that Sophie likes Fitz. She's never had that full out emotion for Keefe, even if she's had some slight feelings in moments. Clearly, if we are chossing what would be in Sophie's best interests, we shold choose Fitz. (I can go on longer if anyone asks me too.) Counter-Counter-Counter Argument (wow. Lotta counters.) 1. Sophie helps Fitz work through his anger issues. And honestly, the only things that were making him really angry were the echo and Alvar. Both are gone (at least from his immediate vacinity) now, so I think he's going to get better. He would definitely get over his anger issues for Sophie- because honestly, he would do anything for her. Keefe has his own issues. AND he was jealous- remember before they named the Alicorns? He is jealous. I think they're pretty equal there. He hides things. Even in Flashback, he is secretive from Sophie. That's a terrible factor in a relationship. Both Fitz and Keefe have problems, I think we can agree on that. 2. I AGREE WITH SUNSHINEANNIE. They're teenagers, give them a break. Not everything is going to be perfect and real... some part of every relationship (including with Keefe, but that's another story...) is going to feel fake. 3. I think it's fair to say Fitz and Keefe have different styles. Fitz is cautious, he doesn't want to hurt Sophie's feelings. Keefe (who already HAS hurt Sophie's feelings) is somewhat the same, yet he doesn't want to take a firm stance yet. I don't think we should get mad at SWM for how the short story was composed. After all, she wrote it after writing an 800 page novel!!! That's longer than Nightfall- plus, THAT TAKES A LOT OF WORK (I should know, I'm a novelist!)!!!! Who can blame her if she was tired by the time she had to write the short-story? Category:Blog posts